happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Handy/Gallery
Images of Handy. General File:9h.jpg|Handy's Collect 'em All Card. Handy's Season 1 Intro.gif|Handy's Internet Season 1 intro. Handy's Season 2 Intro.png|Handy's Internet Season 2 intro. Handy's TV Season Intro.gif|Handy's TV Season intro. Handy's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Handy's Internet Season 3/4 intro. Gbgfgxhbghsgfbtdgrhhh.png|Handy in Milk Pong. Handy.gif|Frustrated Handy. happytreehandy.gif|Handy frustrated while his hat is on fire. S3E12 I Nub You Handy.png|Handy's about to cross the street. Mad Handy.jpg|Handy, angry once again. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.22.43 AM.png|Laughing at Lifty and Shifty. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.34.04 AM.png|Seizures. Handy Corn.png|Introducing Handy Corn! Made with actual metal, this is guaranteed to build strong bones, or you get a refund! Only $12.99! fbhandy.PNG|Handy in the First Blood DVD menu. Handyclaw.png|Handy with ears in Claw. S4E4 HandyWithoutEars.png|Handy without ears in Pet Peeve. Pilot Handy.jpg|The aftermath of Handy's off-screen death in A Change of Heart. Screen Shot 2013-01-14 at 10.01.15 PM.png|Handy poster. Screen Shot 2013-01-18 at 8.42.39 PM.png|Zombie Handy. Disturbinghandy.png|Handy's most detailed screaming face. htf-mfw-handy-01.jpg|A Handy minifigure. IMG 20131110 092448.jpg|This is why he doesn't normally ask for help. handy(2).jpg|No arms? Zayats_053.png|I guess this makes him Leggy. quiz1284outcome5.jpg|Handy's first appearance. 185px-On_the_drums.png|Handy with the drums. How can he play the drums without any arms? Handy head.png|Handy's a real nut. FlakyXhandy.PNG|Handy teaching Flaky how to drive. He's not the best teacher. Grab05.jpg|Handy in Deadeye Derby as a background character. zayats 001.png|Handy in Deadeye Derby as a player in the garage. Deadeye iPhone5 gameplay 2014-04.PNG|Handy in Deadeye Derby as an opponent. Deadeye iPhone5 enemy player lose.PNG|Ditto, when he loses. Handy Deadeye LV5 cart.jpg|Handy in a fully upgraded cart in Deadeye Derby. How is he holding that thing? YouTube_Live_13.png|Handy in the background of the claw machine. hhhhhhhhhhhhdddd.png|Handy on TV. Adhudfhfudhd.png|Can't even get out of his truck. BqHCPGhCQAANd18.jpg-large.jpeg|Handy prototype figure. Htfcameo.jpg|Handy's cameo in Gundar. S3E20 Breaking Wind 25.png|Handy's truck, crashed. HandyDisaster.jpg|Handy as a carney. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|You might wanna look down. Handx.png|DAT smile. Handy Player.PNG|Handy with an upgraded slingshot. How is he holding that thing? Handy (1).png|Happy Handy. The Giant Squid.jpg|Both main characters here are favorites for one admin, and one who isn't an admin. Aw shucks handy.PNG|Handy loses the vegetable contest in Aw, Shucks!. Scarybeaverfromthewell.jpg|Creepy Handy in Don't Yank My Chain. Handyteeth.png|What Handy lacks in hands, he makes up for in teeth. Hangingbythetooth.png|See what we mean? Capture12.PNG|Handy in a menu. Capture15.PNG|And a second. Deadeye friend challenge bug.jpg|Handy vs. Handy. (Goof: Player 1 has no cart.) Episodic File:house01.jpg|Handy has built a treehouse for Petunia. Housewarming Petunia+Handy2.PNG|Handy and Petunia in House Warming. Housewarming Treehouse idle.PNG Housewarming Flash.PNG Housewarming Handy nohands2.PNG|Angry Handy. Housewarming Bucket Kick.PNG|Kick the bucket to save her! Housewarming I have no choice.PNG|The only way to save his girlfriend. Housewarming Finally.PNG Housewarming Bucket kick4.PNG Housewarming Bucket kick3.PNG Housewarming Handy nohands.PNG Housewarming Hold on.PNG Housewarming Handy shiiit.PNG Housewarming Treehouse catch fire.PNG Housewarming Exploesion.PNG Housewarming Petunia+Handy3.PNG Housewarming Petunia+Handy.PNG|Finished! Goof #10: Handy's stumps aren't nearly that long and don't have an elbow joint. Wheelin' And Dealin start race.jpg|He likes racing. Wheelin' And Dealin handy laugh.jpg|Handy laughing at Lifty and Shifty. Wheelin' And Dealin Lifty steer steal..jpg|Handy's steering wheel about to be stolen by Lifty. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy huh.jpg|Huh? Wheelin' And Dealin Handy huh2.jpg|No steering wheel?! Wheelin' And Dealin Handy scream.jpg|Oh no! Wheelin' And Dealin Handy angry.jpg|Angry Handy (as usual). Wheelin' And Dealin Handy accident1.jpg|Handy about to hit an ambulance. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy accident2.jpg|Getting hit. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy accident3.jpg|His kart somehow went through. Wheelin' And Dealin Handy accident4.jpg|His organs. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.31.07 AM.png|He likes bowling. SparMe 1.jpg File:DrinkingHandy.jpg|Handy fed up, drinking from a bottle of water. SparMe 18.jpg SparMe 19.jpg SparMe 20.jpg Handy with no legs.PNG Wheel 11.jpg Wheel 12.jpg Wheel 13.jpg Wheel 14.jpg Wheel 17.jpg Wheel 19.jpg Wheel 20.jpg Wheel 21.jpg Wheel 22.jpg Shard.jpg handy 2.jpg|How many beavers does it take to change a bulb? Shard 2.jpg The Worst Video I Ever Made Commentary 12 0001.jpg Shad at work 0.png|Handy wants to replace the bulb. Maintenance Handy.jpg Shard 3.jpg 655055.2.3.jpg|Handy in trouble! Shard 4.jpg Shard 5.jpg Shard 6.jpg Shard 7.jpg Shard 8.jpg Shard 9.jpg Shard 10.jpg Shard 11.jpg Shard 12.jpg Shard 13.jpg Shard 14.jpg Shard 15.jpg Shard 16.jpg Shard 17.jpg Shard 18.jpg Shard 19.jpg Awtgjfuhghjh.png Axjgdjrbygd.png File:Aaaaaaaaaa.png|Handy with ears. zayats 003.png|Handy!!! IMG_20131117_145928.jpg Thrfs.png|Cuddles gets Handy Syndrome. HTF TWSOTT ow no hand.PNG|Handy, do something! HTF TWSOTT ha ha.PNG|Umm, they both have no hands now. I Nub You, anyone? Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.39.52 AM.png|Two favorites! Smiling at Cuddles' handless-ness. HTF TWOSTT glass.PNG|Handy! Use your helmet! HTF TWSOTT CUT.PNG|Handy, your helmet is your friend, USE IT NEXT TIME! :D Half_Handy.PNG|Half Handy. FromHerotoEternity89.PNG FromHerotoEternity90.PNG FromHerotoEternity91.PNG FromHerotoEternity92.PNG FromHerotoEternity93.PNG FromHerotoEternity94.PNG FromHerotoEternity95.PNG FromHerotoEternity96.PNG FromHerotoEternity97.PNG FromHerotoEternity98.PNG FromHerotoEternity99.PNG Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.38.45 AM.png|He's watching you. Protection.jpg|Protection. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.38.55 AM.png|Yes! A helmet is a good way to protect yourself. im alive.png Bad Handy.jpg|Dead Handy in Ipso Fatso. Handy's sedan.jpg Yank 2.png Yank 3.png Yank 4.png Dontyankmychain mole and handy.png Yank 5.png Yank 6.png Yank 7.png Dontyankmychain mole and handy02.png Yank 8.png Don't yank my chain 1.PNG Yank 9.png Yank 10.png Yank 11.png Yank 12.png Yank 13.png Don't Yank My Chain.png|Better not drop it or else we'll get a "My leg" gag. Dontyankmychain handy.png Hqdefault6.jpg|Saw? Hqdefault7.jpg|Not the best idea, don't you think? HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 2.png Anfsdfttgh.png Anghfxduhdu.png Arhuidgygufyfguiytfui.png Asdffftgftf.png Atgfyuuyu.png Audhfuhfuhfg.png Avfhdudfuif.png Creepy smile.jpg|Mmm, that looks good. I wanna go to iHop now, I'M HUNGRY! Bbjhfduihfhfg.png Bgdfuhfduf.png Bhusfhuhdf.png Bchuifduifird.png Bdhuifgifgf.png Behuidfhuiuidf.png Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.34.56 AM.png|Operating a helicopter... with his head or something. -_- Helicoptoreject.png Angryhandy.jpg|Handy in A Hole Lotta Love. 123.jpg|Handy tries to fix the pipeline. He tries. Kicksign.png Hangingbythetooth.png|How is this even humanly possible? Teethgone.png Adrfsefsdf.png Afessresesdr.png Aidefdtrytrrdfg.png Ajdrsdsdfdf.png Home is Where the Hurt is.png|Handy, what're you doing? Hangles.png IMG 20131120 221404.jpg Bayfysdfydyrd.png Efhgggf.png Sagtrdt.png HIWTHI--handywhat.JPG Handygoeswoohoo.jpg|YAHOO! Zfsrzfeszrvdtre.png Sdjrjejiedri.png 244796 1952037914565 1952004393727 4804 809 n.jpg|Handy avoids somewhat intimate death. Lklklj.PNG Pooiou.PNG|Killed by Cuddles! Nmnm.PNG|Handy's death in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Aw shucks handy.PNG In a Jam wqwq.PNG In a Jam dsss.PNG In a Jam zxzxc.PNG Jam 17.jpg IaJ_Handy.png|Drummer Handy. handy before seizure.png|Handy before having a seizure. Jam 21.jpg|Are you ready for a seizure? Handyseizure.png Jam 23.jpg Jam 24.jpg Userbox Handy.jpg|Sniffles' (failed) attempt to cure Handy's seizures. handy falling to his death.png|Handy falling to his death. Jam 26.jpg HandyFlippy.jpg handycio.jpg S3E12 I Nub You Petunia and Handy.png|:( S3E12 I Nub You Petunia and Handy are happy.png|Looks like fun. I guess Handy doesn't need arms to ride on the seesaw. S3E12 I Nub You Good idea.png|No arm love, Handy-sues. S3E12 I Nub You Happy Handy.png|Uhh, Handy? You're gonna need to step back a few steps, or else... S3E12 I Nub You Petunia tried too.png|Uh... Guys, that's dangerous! If you're not careful, something like... S3E12 Handy laughs at Petunia.png|THIS WILL HAPPEN! Handy, why are you laughing? Your friend/girlfriend just died. Handy, can you look? S3E12 I Nub You Crushed Petunia.png|Look! Don't you see? It'll happen to you too. S3E12 I Nub You Crushed Handy.png|THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BREAKING THE RULES :D S3E12 Handy in the Hospital.png|Home sweet home. S3E12 I Nub You Surprise.png|Wha...? S3E12 I Nub You Horrified Petunia.png|OH GOD WHY? S3E12 I Nub You Oops.png|Lumpy is a Handy-sue now. S3E12 I Nub You The Bird.png|Petunia's little pet bird is here. S3E12 I Nub You The Bird 2.png|WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! S3E12 I Nub You Spinning.png|OMG BIRD STOP! S3E12 I Nub You Handtunia's death.png|And they died. S3E13 Handy about to paint the road.png Handy before death.PNG Handy.. (2).png|Handy, why are you angry? :( LBE5 Petunia and Handy Confused.png My Better Half Gif.gif NTLP_Handy.png|Handy didn't get enough sleep. HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 3.png 185px-Wtf_013.png|"Merry" Christmas, Handy! HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 4.png|Handy trying to open his present. HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 5.png|He can't do it. HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 6.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 7.png HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 8.png S4E4 HappyHandy.png S4E4 HappyHandy2.png S4E4 HandyWithoutEars.png S4E4 Handyy.png S4E4 HandyScared.png|Gee, where have I seen this before? S4E4 Pet peeve angry handy.PNG|Maybe this is why you should look both ways when crossing a street. S4E4 HandyHandy.png S4E4 Pet Peeve Phew.png S4E4 PP Handy.png File:S4E4 Roadkill.png S4E4 Handy's Death.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries